


Fantasy

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed, syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie is horny af</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

It fit surprisingly well, okay so the top did at least; she had to wrestle with the trousers a bit. Admiring her more noticeable assets in the full length mirror the Frye twin was quite content with herself. After all the trouble she went through, looking through numerous crates and drawers and closets, Evie managed to get ahold of a beautiful set of assassins robes and she was thankful she wouldn’t have to bother with tailoring them. The red complimented her skin nicely, not to light as to blend with her already fair skin yet not to dark as to highlight her paleness. The choker was a bit of a strange sensation but there was no doubt it only added to the experience. She did feel a sort of power from it. The way the high collar bowed around her neck and framed her face gave Evie a sense of entitlement, control, domination. Perhaps it was the new found elegance she felt but she was certain there wasn’t anything she couldn’t accomplish. Nothing would get in the way of what she wanted, not when she wore such an impressive garment. Satisfied with her appearance she made sure everything was in order in her and Henry’s shared room and headed out to meet Jacob at the train. 

Although she was not technically married yet, Evie felt as if she was ready to share her bed with him. So, after much discussion, he made room for her in his small flat. With their line of work it wasn’t strange for her to worry she might not get to see her own wedding day, especially after Starricks take down, besides she was never one for social customs anyways. Of course she had her own but it was Henry who had the most reservations about their new living situation. He understood why she felt the way she did, weddings often took large amounts of time to plan, something neither of them had recently. Perhaps he was afraid he would somehow turn her off from the idea of marriage, or that maybe she’d be less than impressed by him when he was in his more exposed state. 

In a few weeks time they had established a routine that suited them just fine and he relaxed into his own home and began to try and deepen their relationship. It started out innocent enough, “good morning” and “sweet dreams” kisses that held the slightest bit more passion each night, lingering caresses, a few more compliments from seemingly out of nowhere. Yet his gestures started to take an unexpected turn (for Evie it was at least). His hands trailing lower on her body when they embraced, their lips locking for longer and leaving her dizzy afterwards, him pulling her flush against him with a sort of primal look in his eyes. Evie didn’t seem to get the hints. So when Henry tried to more explicitly show her his intent she was more than just a bit confused. But she had always been a quick learner, and was more than happy to play with him. Since then he had always been the one to initiate their intimate moments. She couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward; she never really knew what to do with her body. Was her hand in the wrong place, did her stomach protrude more than it should, did she look funny at that angle? But today was going to be different she decided. Yes, her ass looked fantastic and she felt on top of the world and hopefully, she’d pluck up the courage to be on top of him. 

When she entered the train Jacob just had to make a comment. “What a fetching outfit. Trying to impress Dracula perhaps?” He smirked at her, amused by his own joke. “You think you’re clever, don’t you?” “Maybe.” She rolled her eyes at him, “At least I don’t look like I rolled out of the rubbish.” She gave him a pointed look, knowing exactly what was about to come out of his mouth. “Evie!” She giggled at his shocked expression. No one ever seemed to expect her snark responses, especially Jacob. Grabbing her cane sword from him she made her way out into the city. She heard rumor of some rival gang activity and planned on staking out their supposed base in order to find out just what they were up to. She’d been there all day. It was already afternoon and she had nothing to show for her efforts. Not a single person had come or gone from the shoddy warehouse she’d been watching. It wasn’t like she would miss anyone, not from her spot on the opposite rooftop. She heaved a heavy sigh, perhaps she’d turn in for the day. ‘The gangs are always more active towards night though, what if I miss something. God this is awful.’ Her thoughts ran through her numb mind. The same conversation playing over and over, if only she had Henry here, maybe then she wouldn’t feel so mindless. 

She hadn’t seen him at all today, only when he had woken up and given her a kiss before he left. A slow tender sleepy kiss that made her feel warm all over. She could imagine how soft his lips were, how they moved against hers tenderly, almost hesitantly. She could feel his lips brush against the sensitive flesh of her neck and press against the pulse point that made her melt. Instinctively her fingers trailed across the area sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes slipped closed, allowing her to visualize her fantasy as she kneeled on the rooftop. She could have him any way she wanted in her mind. Henry would be on his knees, torso bare and wondrously toned, running his hands up and down her thighs and over her ass. Her one hand mimicked the imaginary man’s path, the other moved upward to palm her breast through the thick fabric. She loved it when he would lick her there; his wet tongue left a trail that felt cool against her heated skin. It made her squirm just thinking about it. She moved her hand downward again to cup herself through the vibrant red bottoms and used her fingers to gently massage herself.

'I shouldn’t be doing this.’ Her forearm braced against the chimney she was using as cover. ‘Someone will surly notice.’ “Ah.” A small gasp escaped her when she hit a spot that felt particularly good. Adding pressure and quickening her motions she imagined Henry kissing the silky skin of her thighs, his lips sucking and teeth grazing her. Her hips ground against her hand in small circular motions. 'This is a terrible idea. I shouldn’t do this, not here.’ Her face was flushed from her scandalous behavior. How improper it was for her to be pleasuring herself on the rooftops, completely exposed out in the open. But her hand just wouldn’t stop. It continued to rub her folds making her bite her lip to prevent from alerting anyone of her presence. Heat rushed her body in waves the closer she got to orgasm. It made her ears turn pink. 'I need more. I want Henry inside me. I need him so badly’ she couldn’t help but think of him. She wanted, no, in this moment she needed him. She needed to smash her hips against his while she bounced on his dark prick. She could almost hear the slaps of skin as his thick cock thrusted in and out of her. It always felt velvety in her hands and she wanted nothing more than to watch his face contort in ecstasy; to see his brow furrow and jaw clench and eyes squeeze shut as her hand drove him wild. Her breath was heavy and labored, mewls spilling from her mouth.   
"Oi!“ she froze. 

Her eyes snapped wide open but her hand stayed in place, still firmly pressed against her trousers and swollen clit. “hurry up with those supplies before the boss gets here.” Slowly she released her breath and eased herself into a position where she could better watch the thugs below. She’d have to continue her self exploration later. Now she was solely focused on figuring out what exactly was going on in her city. All she could make out was talk of plans. Perhaps a new blighter stronghold was going to be placed here. But other than that, she didn’t have much to report back to Jacob. 'I could have been having a great time but no, I never can catch a break can I?’ She huffed to herself as she made her way back to the flat from the train. She was careful to avoid puddles and large areas of mud, these robes were much to good looking to potentially ruin. Thankfully with the night air being as cold as it was there weren’t many people roaming the streets nor carriages. It must have been much later than she first suspected.

'I wonder if Henry has stayed up waiting.’ A blush rushed to her cheeks at the thought. Maybe she’d be able to make her fantasy from earlier come true. The flat was dark save for a light that illuminated the small study area. Upon further investigation there was Henry, sitting and reading over what might have been more research or a book more for pleasure. “Evie,” he was delighted to see her, a smile spread from ear to ear. “How did your mission go?” “Rather uneventful truthfully.” She sauntered up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, her chin resting atop his head. “Well you look wonderful if that is any condolence.” “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek tenderly, lips leaving a burning blush in their wake. Her hands ran down his toned chest, palms digging in slightly to push at his flesh. He sighed at the relaxing sensation, chest rising and falling with even breathes. With a new found confidence she circled around to his front, fingers trailing down his arm causing him to tense. With her legs on either side of him she placed herself in his lap. “Did you stay up waiting for me then?” With her hands clasped behind his neck she fluttered her lashes in an attempt to seduce him. The tension between them was thick like the humid night air. One right move and Evie felt like she might tear his clothes off and tell him to fuck her over his papers. His hands found their way to her hips and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “Of course I did. You truly do look beautiful.” Leaning forward they shared a kiss. Lips brushing at first then crushing together in a lusty fever. “Mmmm- Henry.” Hands gripping tightly to his upper arm as they rocked into each other. Tongues dancing and teeth clinking, it was unlike anything before. Instead of sweet passionate love making she was grinding against him through his clothes like she’d been deprived of him for days. He was bucking up with every forward roll of her hips and loving every second of her fever. 

Fumbling fingers helped one another out of their respective tops. Sucking on the area just below his ear she drew sweet moans from him. His hands wondered her body; occasionally running across her pink erect buds or trying to tug her closer to him by her thighs or ass. Palming him through his pants she broke away from him panting. “Do you like it when I touch you?” He was taken aback by her forwardness a sheepish smile spreading and his blush intensifying. Without answering he started to undo his front ties. He watched as she ran her fingertips over the length of his cock before taking it firmly in her slender hands. Moans falling from his lips as her fist moved in firm strokes, thumb flicking over his head with every up stroke. He tilted her head upward slightly and captured her lips in his own. Her grip tightened as she gave a harsh pull, “ah careful.” “S-sorry.” Using her thumb and forefinger to pleasure him she rolled her head to the side when he gave a long lick to her throat. Henry nipped and kissed her skin, gently sucking after each pass of his lips. Hands kneading her breast and toying with her nipples he left a cool trail down her chest and instead he ran his tongue over her collar bone. She groaned loudly, leaning into his touch. Pushing him into the back is the arm chair by his chest she left his lap. Taking off her boots and socks, as sexily as she could, she turned from him so she could tease while she stripped from her pants. Slowly she slipped the waist band off of one hip, throwing him a look she asked “Care to help?” Leaning forward to take the fabric in his hands Henry tugged them down, a hand coming up to grab at her exposed ass. With a gasp and a giggle Evie took them off the rest of the way. Stepping towards her he guided her closer to the desk. Spreading her legs slightly she reached between herself to stroke him again. Kissing her shoulders he wrapped her arms around her waist, groaning when she inserted his cock into herself, pushing her ass back against his hips. “Oh god yes.” Her head dropped forward and her nails dug into the wood of the desk. “Fucking hell” she circled her hips, his breath hot on her neck as he peppered kisses on her. Resting his hands above her hips as leverage to help her bounce against him, he moaned and groaned at the feeling of her tight wet heat. Lifting her leg onto the desk Evie groaned at the sensation of him driving deeper into her pussy. “Harder” his thrusts picked up speed, a light sound of skin slapping being heard above pants and whines. Rubbing her clit forcefully in sloppy motions, she whined for more. It wasn’t enough; he wasn’t in as far as he could be. She needed him to pound into her, to fuck her raw and give her the release she so desperately needed. 

“Harder” in response to her pleads his fingers dug into her skin, sure to leave marks, trying to push and pull her faster in time with him. “Harder. Henry fuck me harder.” Growling in her ear he tried to give her what she wanted. “Ah, mmm yes fuck” his hips snapped with each bruising thrust.  
"Yes keep going please don’t stop”   
“Hell you’re so tight Evie”   
“I’ve been thinking about you all day. God I need you so badly Henry.”   
His hand came down to give a playful smack to her backside, a gasp erupting from her lips. Evie’s skin became pink from his spanking; her dusting of freckles becoming camouflaged. She was so close she could feel the pulses growing stronger with each thrust. A little more and she’d finally get what she wanted; he just had to keep slamming into her. “Harder, God I’m so close. Fucking shit; fuck!” Her rapid breathing hitched, long drawn out moans filling the air, and shoulders tensing as she came. Eyes squeezed shut when the sweet sensation of finally being able to experience the rolling waves of pleasure hit her full force. Nails dug into hard oak as her release trickled down her leg, and soaked the edges of Henry’s poorly placed book, while her walls convulsed around his cock, clenching wonderfully around him. His head dropped to rest between her shoulder blades as she rode out her orgasm. Unable to focus her clouded mind she continued to gasp and moan incoherently, “Stop please I can’t-”. He pulled out of her, helping to stabilize her when she tried to stand on shaky post-best-orgasm-of-her-life legs. 

Her thighs were sticky from her juices and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat that tasted salty to Henry as he ran his tongue across her neck. Turning her to face him he cupped her face to roughly kiss her. Tongues uncoordinated and lips moving at a feverish pace, his hands dropped so he could hoist her onto the desk only after clearing her space. Legs lifted in the air, she teased herself with her delicate fingers by circling around her entrance and softly massaging her buzzing clit while she watched him tug off the rest of his clothing. Positioning him at her entrance, he filled her in a single thrust, a deep rumbling groan came from his chest that over powered her feminine moans. Slowly he pulled almost all the way out of her heat, using just the head for a few thrusts, before pushing himself back into her. She tried to grind and buck her hips faster against his but her efforts were cut short when he hooked his arms under her knees. “Put your arms around my neck.” Hands interlocking behind his head, she was curious to see what exactly he was planning on doing. Lifting her up off the desk he held Evie securely in his arms, careful not to drop her. With a brief brush of lips he slammed into her like before. The sheer force of his thrusts caused her to rock against him in such a way that her entire pussy would rub deliciously against him, even if it was for only the shortest of seconds it was enough to have her begging for more. “You like fucking me don’t you? God yes keep going.” “You feel so good Evie. God I love you so much.” Her walls pulsed wonderfully around him, creating a friction so hot, Henry wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. Waves of fire washed over every never ending with a focal point of ecstasy where their bodies met. His breathing was ragged, grip tight with fingers digging into her, eyes hazy with a lust for her; she knew he must be close. “I want you Henry. I want you” her eyes, lidded and jaded, bore into his. She loved this man and wanted all of him in her. “Cum in me, please.” Forehead pressed against hers, he nodded and pressed a hot bruising kiss to her lips, their moans mingling. Shifting her so he could better hold her he continued to relentlessly pound into her. His body suddenly tensed and she could feel his cock twitch and flex inside her. It was a wonderful feeling; and the sound of his deep growl-like groans were equally as nice. His thrusts were few but what movement he managed was with a bruising force. His cum was hot in her and the sensation of him balls deep and filling her made a shiver run up her spine. 

Setting her carefully back on the desk, legs dangling, she could feel some of his thick cum drip out of her. It was an awkward, strange sensation but at the same time oddly arousing. Her thoughts were derailed by Henry’s large hands trailing up and down her sides. She smiled at him, slipping gracefully from her seat and taking his hand in hers.“You didn’t think I was done did you?” She pressed her body against his running her hands across his chest. She tugged him in the direction of their shared room eager to make the rest of her fantasies come true.


End file.
